Information is recorded in a magnetic recording medium such as a HDD (Hard Disk Drive), etc., using a magnetic recording head. For example, perpendicular magnetic recording is advantageous for high-density recording. It is desirable to increase the recording density for the magnetic recording head and a magnetic recording and reproducing device.